


Deck Me

by HardStansOnly



Series: Armor Down [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Frottage, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT6, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Body Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, stage names because author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Hyuk gets a not friendly reminder Leo isn’t one to fuck with





	Deck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rough Play ahead kiddos. - K&S

Leo inhaled through his nose slowly counting to ten before exhaling and counting to ten again in an attempt to calm down. Hyuk was about two words away from getting thrown across the room and while the youngest did like rough play Leo usually left that for N to deal with. The problem was N was busy. Between making choreography for the new girl group getting ready to debut, solo projects, and the kdrama he had landed a role in, their leader was almost never home. Leo had thought that the two had gotten this out of the maknae’s system after the other day but judging from how hard the younger was baiting him it would appear not. 

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried. You’re just a bitch.” Hyuk pushed against his chest. “A Big” push “stupid” push “bitch.”

“Fuck this.” Leo stepped back before swinging his fist, knuckles connecting harshly against bone, sending the younger sprawling back over the ottoman and tumbling onto the floor “Who’s the bitch now?” Round eyes blinked owlishly up at him from the floor.

“Oh fuck.” Leo arched an unamused eyebrow at the growing tent in the younger’s sweatpants “Hit me again. Please.”

“No.” He turned to leave but faster than he was expecting Hyuk crawled over, wrapping around his leg “Let go.”

“Please hit me again.” Leo stared down into the dark eyes that were a mix of wild desperation and shameless pleading. Damn it. “Please daddy I need you to hit me again.”

“I’m not your daddy.” Leo crossed his arms. Just because he was resigned to giving Hyuk what he wanted did not mean he would make it easy for the man “You’ve made that very clear.”

“I promise I’ll be good.” Hyuk rubbed his swollen cheek against his thigh groaning lightly at the pain “Just today. Please. Just today.”

“I don’t believe you.” Leo fisted his hand in the younger’s hair harshly “I think you’re just looking for a proxy and I’m too annoyed with you so let go or I’ll tell N and no one will touch that sad excuse of a cock for weeks.” The change in Hyuk’s body language let him know that the youngest had caught on. “Does Sir’s little bitch not know how to take orders?”

“Please daddy.” The face rubbed harder drawing more pain from the hit and the grip on his hair. Hyuk was not above begging if it meant Leo would keep being mean “I need you.”

“I said” Leo jerked his head back getting a small gasp “Let. Go.” Hyuk’s arms fell limply to his side “A desperate little thing aren’t you.”

“I’ll be goo-” Leo backhanded him before the words were out, trying to keep his face impassive.

“You’re a liar.” Hyuk gripped his groin through his grey sweats moaning “Get up.” Scrambling to obey Hyuk was up in less than a second but as soon as his feet were under him Leo slammed him face first into the wall, pinning him there by the neck “I don’t like doing this.” Leo couldn’t help but break the scene for a moment.

“Please. Leo, please I need it. I need it so bad.” Hyuk begged afraid Leo was going to walk away leaving him a mess of uncontrolled chaos. He had tried desperately to contain the itch under his skin but it hadn't worked “I need it. Please. Please. Please.”

“Okay baby.” Leo sighed releasing the younger to run a hand down the younger’s spine “Turn around.” Hyuk obeyed “Good boy.” Pressing a soft kiss Leo searched his brain for what limits he would be willing to bend for Hyuk. They really needed N to have a day off soon. “What is your safeword?”

“Papaya.” Leo could feel Hyuk was holding himself back. The younger was doing his best to accommodate him in the same way he was doing for the other. “Please Leo I’m going to crawl out of my skin. I can’t shake it.”

“I know baby.” Pressing their foreheads together Leo sighed again “Just...Let me have this a moment.” Hyuk relented letting the older press them together. Hyuk rarely found himself in Leo’s bed during a session unless N was with them. Leo was many wonderful things but a heavy hand was rarely one. “Alright.” taking a steading breath Leo slowly slid a hand up the trembling chest before gripping the maknae’s throat hard enough to bruise. The moment his fingers closed around his throat Hyuk nearly buckled in relief “Does my bitch like that?”

“Y-s dAHd-y” Hyuk choked out rutting his hips against the man’s thigh, arousal spiking with each failed attempt at air, the harsh rasping of his own voice getting to him as he struggled “Th-nK”

“If you cum before you’re told to I’ll make sure you’re locked up in a cage and give Ken the key.” Leo warned lowly. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” The word was nearly gurgled out and his hips stopped moving. Ken was the worst goddamn tease and the idea of being left to the man’s devices was threat enough to force him into stillness.

“I didn’t tell you to stop. I told you not to cum.” Leo pressed his thigh harder against Hyuk, getting a garbled whine “You need a lesson in self restraint.” Gripping the man’s ass Leo forced the other to move on this thigh while he rocked against him. “Keep going.” Removing his hand Hyuk continued to drag his hips “I should keep you like this. Choked up, fucked up, and begging for how bad you’ve been.”

“Daaaddddy.” Drool was all but pouring out of the man’s mouth unable to swallow it past the grip. It wouldn’t be long before he would not be able to control himself and a small part of Leo was relieved that the scene wouldn't drag out. Leo would do anything for his partners but he preferred long desperate moans to struggled gasps of breath, but this is what Hyuk needed so he would give it to him. Switching gears Leo let go and moved back quickly making the younger fall back to the floor at the sudden loss. “No. Please, please no. Leo plea-”

“Shut up. We’re not finished.” Planting a foot onto Hyuk’s chest Leo forced him down onto his back “Take your dick out.” Placing his foot above Hyuk’s collar bones he waited for the younger to comply. Once the maknae shoved his pants down and had himself in hand Leo applied pressure until Hyuk was struggling to breathe again “Spit on your hand and jerk yourself.” 

“Y-S Dahd-y” Struggling to stay coherent Hyuk did as he was told and soon the room was filled with choked moans and the sticky noises of Hyuk pleasuring himself.

“Oh man he must be feeling needy.” Leo tilted his head to look at Ravi “Looks like a pretty little slut down there.” Hyuk’s hips jerked up “Can I join?.” Ravi looked up getting a nod from Leo “You should know better than to piss off daddy. He’s much meaner than Sir.” Ravi moved his hand to gently squeeze at the man’s balls getting a pained moan. Hyuk was so close he nearly forgot the order.

“Don’t.” He pressed harder with his foot “Don’t you dare.” Hyuk looked up through tear filled eyes at the impassive face “Does my little bitch want to cum?”

“YeSSS” Hyuk’s eyes were nearly rolled back, hand still desperately working himself while Ravi kept up his teasing. “DahD-Y PUH-LEAS.”

“No.” Hyuk was sobbing now, begging brokenly with what little air he’d managed to suck in. At some point Ken popped his head around the corner to watch silently as their maknae broke down. “Hyuk.” Brown eyes cracked open. Frowning for a moment he let the younger wait. A particularly rough squeeze from Ravi’s hands made the man arch up “Go ahead baby. You’re allowed.” Leo only barely lessened the pressure knowing that Hyuk would never forgive him if he removed it completely before he came. It took the maknae only a few more strokes before he was cumming over himself, thrashing against the foot holding him down. The three men watched as Hyuk gave a final lazy jerk of the hips before going still. Removing his foot Leo knelt down to cradling his face and making sure he had not hurt his neck too much.

“Fuck that was hot.” Ken groaned “Ravi. Bedroom. Now.” The rapper leaned over kissing the younger a few times but eventually complied. “Holler if you need us.” Leo laughed as he heard Ken already ordering the other around.

“Hey.” Looking back down Hyuk was smiling “Thank you.”

 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?” Hyuk shook his head no letting Leo pull him tightly against his body and looping his own arms around the man“You did so good for me. Such a good boy.” Leo spent a while petting his hair and whispering praises to the younger “We’re going to shower and then you’re going to come lay down with me.” Hyuk reflexively tried to protest but Leo cut him off “I roughed you up like you wanted, you can come cuddle with me for a bit like I want.”

“Okay.” Hyuk nuzzled his face into the man’s neck feeling more relaxed than he had in days, the buzz under his skin finally dulled to a manageable level. The feel of the Leo’s warm hands steadily running up and down his back helped him ground back into reality “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You’re a brat.” Leo rolled his eyes at the light chuckle “I love you Hyuk.”

“Love you too Daddy.” Hyuk untucked his face so he could stick his tongue out. With a grin at the older’s bland expression he accepted the light smack to the head when Leo released him “Did you say something about a shower and a nap?”

“I take it all back you’re terrible.” Laughing Hyuk pulled him into a kiss. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
